


Pushing His (Pleasure) Buttons

by Bloodysyren



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Fingering, Double Ended Dildo, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sex Toys, Teasing, Wound up, come for me, handjobs, hot blowies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 19:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Summary: Dan is wound up after a panel and Arin has a few ideas on how to help the leggy singer relax.
Relationships: Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson
Kudos: 2





	Pushing His (Pleasure) Buttons

The panel had come to a close and Dan practically skipped off of the stage, high on adrenaline. The crowd could still be heard in the hallway, screaming and cheering. Arin must have gotten a contact high from the singer's boundless energy, because Dan had planted a sloppy kiss on his cheek once they were off stage.

They piled into the car that would chauffer them back to their hotel. It was almost 11 p.m. Arin wouldn't admit it, but he was feeling wiped. Dan on the other hand seemed desperate to stay up. He flounced into the elevator and Arin followed with a good-natured smile. It was like having a puppy without any of the mess and twice the cuteness.

"You're certainly in a good mood." The gamer replied, still feeling the burn on his cheek from where Dan's lips had touched his skin. He had to clench his fist to stop himself from reaching up and touching it.

"That panel was so fun!" Dan sing-songed, "The crowd was so fired up." The elevator doors opened on their floor and Dan sauntered to their room, sliding the card home and pushing the door open. Arin stepped through. Dan was making his way towards the bed when the gamer grabbed his wrist in a gentle grip.

"Hey..." Arin cooed. The singer turned his sparkling gaze to Arin. "Don't you want to get out a bit of that pent up energy before we go to bed for the night?" Arin pushed Dan's back against the wall, fingers slithering underneath that worn t-shirt. Those damp lips found the curve of the singer's stubbled jaw.

"What did you have in mind?" Dan figured he could guess, but he loved this dangerous, cheeky side of his Player 1.

"Whatever you want, sweetheart." Arin nuzzled Dan's throat, planting lingering kisses along the singer's pale skin. A purring groan painted Dan's lips and he tilted his head to the side, loving the attention. Arin's fingers squeezed him through his jeans and the singer's hips bucked forward on their own. Arin let out a wry chuckle.

"I love it when you're so desperate for my touch." His teeth found Dan's ear lobe and sucked gently, nosing behind the singer's pink ears.

Nnngh...I can't help it." Dan murmured, gripping the sleeves of Arin's shirt in clenching fingers, "I could barely contain myself during the panel. The way you kept looking at me...I bet everyone could tell...Ahh...."

"Then maybe I should have done something before, in the dressing room. To help you relax..." Arin's low voice was making Dan's knees weak. Now that they were alone the gamer's sultry voice was making Dan's head fuzzy. Those squeezing fingers had left him high and dry to fumble with the singer's belt and zipper.

"Hahh...Arin..." The gamer's fingers were slithering around Dan's dripping shaft, bringing the singer to full hardness effortlessly. Dan's hips jolted forward into the circle of Arin's fingers. The friction and pressure felt _incredible_.

"Arin...." Dan's eyes had slipped closed as he leaned his head against the wall, biting his lip with a shiver as the gamer dragged his thumb across the flared head.

"Are you just going to say my name all night? Because I would be totally okay with that..." The gamer kissed Dan, brushing his lips teasingly over that plush mouth, making the singer crave so much more. A greedy whimper slipped into Arin's mouth as he darted his tongue past Dan's lips.

"Nnngh! Haah..." Dan was a drooling mess with Arin's fingers squeezing him between the legs. His fingers were tangling in the gamer's hair, pulling him closer, crushing their mouths together.

"Should we move to somewhere a little more comfortable?" Arin purred, wrapping Dan's arm around his shoulders and scooping up the skinny singer. Dan yelped as his feet left the ground, bur clung to Arin with a giggle, burying his face in the crook of the gamer's neck as he was carried bridal-style towards the bed.

They had splurged and upgraded to a king, Dan immediately jumping on it and stretching out when they had first gotten to the room, amused by the fact that he couldn't reach the edges, no matter how much he reached. Now, the bed seemed like a snowy expanse of pristine sheets and squishy pillows; an oasis of pleasure.

Arin stripped off their clothes and made a discreet pile of fabric at the foot of the bed, revealing every inch of Dan's milky skin, almost as white as the sheets he was sprawled out on, like a queen, regal and beautiful.

Arin had always thought the singer was handsome in a quirky loveable way, but seeing Dan in his element, spread out languidly on the hotel bed, Arin's heart leapt into his throat. He swallowed it down and spread Dan's knees, nestling himself between those splayed legs.

"Arin, I-" Dan's words died on his lips as the gamer swiped his tongue along the underside, from root to tip, circling the head with his tongue as it jolted into his mouth. The warm suction had Dan collapsing against the cool sheets, gripping handfuls of the white fabric in clenching fingers, feeling Arin suck him down, smooth and hot.

"Nnnngh! Fuck-!" Dan squeezed his eyes shut and pushed his hips against Arin's mouth. _Fuck..._

"Ohhhh...." The singer turned his head to the side, his warm cheek soothed by the cool sheets. Arin's hands were holding his hips, arms tucked beneath Dan's thighs. The singer's legs were quivering with every solid swipe of that tongue, slippery against the velvet-smooth skin of his shaft. The gamer moved his hands to squeeze generous handfuls of Dan's pert backside, circling his tongue before pulling his mouth off of the singer. Dan groaned with disappointment as Arin released him. The tight suction of the gamer's mouth was always heavenly and Dan felt drained without it.

"Have you come down off that energy high yet?" Arin's voice flowed over Dan like silk, smooth and inviting as the gamer kissed the singer's inner thighs, watching Dan's cock pulse between his legs. Arin's fingers glided down under Dan's balls and circled the small pucker there. Dan's muscles clenched in response.

"Yeah, but now I'm getting totally blasted by all of this focused attention." Dan replied with an easy smirk, pushing his hips against Arin's hand, signaling that he was more than ready for the next step. Arin hopped off the bed and fished in his bag, coming up triumphant with a bottle of lube. He squeezed some onto his fingers and went back to pressing his fingers against Dan's entrance, sliding a cool digit into the singer's warm body.

"Seems like you're still really wound up, baby." Arin cooed, nipping at the singer's weeping shaft. Small breathy moans peppered the air between them as Dan's body loosened under Arin's skilled hands. He scissored and pressed inside, curling his fingers until Dan was whimpering and gnawing his lip greedily.

"Are you going to help me relax?" Dan replied, feeling even more on edge with all of the gamer's teasing.

"Here's hoping." Arin pulled his fingers free and went back for something else in his bag. Dan inclined his head to try and see better. When the gamer climbed back up on the bed, the singer's face was beet red.

"What? It's not like you've never used one before." Arin chided as Dan kept his gaze fixed on the long dildo. It had twin heads, bulbous and tempting. Dan swallowed, and let himself be pulled up onto his knees, straddling Arin's hips. The gamer spread Dan's cheeks with one hand and guided one of the heads into Dan's tight body, watching as the singer melted under the stretching pressure of the toy.

"Ohh, fuck....Arin..." Dan groaned, feeling the thick stretch and had to struggle to focus on more than just how it made him feel so _full_.

"You're fucking gorgeous, baby. Want to prep me next? I want to play too, you know." A half-nervous chuckle slid past Arin's lips as Dan squeezed some lube onto his fingers and pressed them into Arin's tight hole, the muscles clenching around the singer's fingers. Dan drew out Arin's pleasure, stroking that sensitive spot behind his balls with his thumb, fluttering his fingers until Arin was a drooling mess.

The singer finally pulled his fingers out and drizzled some lube onto the other end of the toy. This proved difficult because it was so deep inside of him, he could barely see past his own weeping cock, pulsing between his legs. He pushed the other end against Arin's stretched entrance and watched as the gamer collapsed to the sheets, hair sticking to his forehead in sweaty chunks.

"Ohh, damn, baby! Dan...Ahh!" The singer pushed it in a little further than he needed to, but Arin looked like he would die if he didn't get it deeper. He craved it all. Dan leaned down and married their mouths, shifting his hips. Arin had twined his ankles around Dan's calves, pressing his hips up, sliding their shafts together.

" _Fuck_!!!" Dan's panting breath whispered across Arin's mouth as he felt the toy shoved deeper into him. Arin's powerful hands held his hips in a strong grip, grinding his body up against the singer's. Dan's body was tense, muscles tightening around the toy, feeling it's copious ridges and thick shaft sliding further inside.

He loved Arin's cock. How thick and perfect it was. How deep Arin could push before a greedy moan was forced from the singer's throat. But playing together like this, where Dan could see Arin's silken shaft jolt between his thighs, their excitement mingling together on the gamer's tanned skin, it made Dan fall in love with Arin all over again.

"Nnnh! Arin..." Dan's hips shifted, sliding the toy in and out, the head stroking the sensitive bundle of nerves inside, making his vision fuzzy. Arin had wrapped a strong hand around their shafts, stroking in tight, squeezing fingers, everything was slick and sticky. The room reeked of sex and sweat. Dan's fingers were gripping the pillow under Arin's head as the gamer pushed his hips up with a groan, latching his mouth onto one of the singer's ducky pink nipples.

"Oh, fuck, Arin...so good..." Dan's high desperate whimpers were fueling Arin's own lust and he sucked harder against the singer's abused chest, feeling Dan pushing his body down into the teasing pleasure. The singer was rocking his hips, grinding their cocks together. The tight friction was hot and wanton between them. Dan's orgasm was threatening to break and Arin could feel the singer's sexual energy like an electric pulse in his mouth.

Dan's body was so pure. He seemed so angelic and virginal. But there was this underlying pulse of sleazy grungy lust that lingered just below the surface, and if you could tap into just a fraction of it, the whole scaffolding would fall apart and reveal this beast of a man with seemingly boundless sexual drive. Arin had awoken it with the reveal of the toy and Dan was grinding against Arin's hips, trying his best to bring them both to the edge of release.

"Are you going to blow your load for me, baby..." Arin's hand that wasn't wrapped around them was stroking just below Dan's tailbone, teasing and encouraging all at once. He could feel the burn in the pit of his own stomach and smirked against Dan's mouth, those teeth tugging his lower lip as he pushed the toy deeper into Dan's hole. The singer was unabashedly greedy and pleasure-drunk.

"I want to see it, so hot and thick. Come on baby...cum for me. " Dan's reply was drowned in groans and sultry greedy sounds, pushing his hips down into Arin's squeezing hand and back against the stretching pressure. Arin's end was pressed deep into his body as Dan squirmed and jolted above him,

"Ohh! _Fuck_! Arin, _please_...I-I can't....It's too much! _Fuck_!!" Dan's orgasm shot through him like a tidal wave, his release shooting hard against Arin's squeezing fingers. The toy was so deep; thick and full in his ass. Arin's hand, that hot mouth lapping at his chest, those fingers shoving the dildo deeper; all of it was pushing his pleasure buttons simultaneously.

Arin clenched his muscles with a cry and bucked up against Dan's body, his release pumping out into the crevices of his hips, sticky and white-hot. Dan collapsed against Arin's chest, feeling the gamer enfold him in those strong arms. Dan nuzzled into Arin's neck, kissing the side of the gamer's throat lovingly. His body was spent and he felt happily exhausted, panting breaths pluming against Arin's skin.

"Feeling better?" Arin kissed Dan's temple, sliding his fingers through Dan's hair to keep it out of his face. The singer purred appreciatively, twitching as he clenched his muscles around the dildo, feeling a pleasurable aftershock. Arin pulled the toy free from their bodies and flopped it towards the foot of the bed. Dan jerked.

"Ugh, it touched me." He slid his foot away from the slippery feeling and Arin chuckled below him.

"Well, you know what they say. Whoever touches the dildo after you're done with it has to clean it."

"Do they really say that?" Dan giggled, sitting up.

"That's what I've heard." Arin cocked an eyebrow playfully at the singer, flushed and gorgeous in the dim light of their hotel room.

"Only if you come keep me company." Dan pecked Arin on the tip of the nose, squirming off of the bed and gripping the wobbly dildo. Arin couldn't suppress a laugh as Dan sauntered into the bathroom, brandishing the toy like a ridiculous set of nunchucks.


End file.
